Decisions
by flora.s.t
Summary: what happens after the call from Ray? this a pretty happy ending one. one-shot


**First Glades story. Popped into my head after I re-watched the finale. A little happier than is likely. **

"_I'm gettin' out, baby. I'm comin' home." _

Callie stared at Jim. "That's great, Ray," she said, fake happiness laced through her words as she watched Jim. He saw that she didn't smile but she also didn't tell him about the divorce.

The divorce.

_She had never told him about the divorce!_ Jim thought. _Why didn't she tell me? _

She was talking to Ray, asking when he'd be home.

"Okay. Bye." She turned and put the phone back in its cradle. She leaned on the counter, head hanging forward, shoulders hunched as she put all her weight on her stretched out arms.

He watched her for a second, seeing all the tension. He wanted to touch her to tell her he loved her that everything was going to be okay. He had to do that, to convince both of them.

She heard him move over but she didn't lift her head. "Callie? You okay?" he asked softly, reaching out to rub her arm.

The moment he touched her she released the counter and moved away from him. "I'm fine."

"I would believe you except that you aren't."

She stopped walking aimlessly to the other side of the kitchen and turned to face him. She didn't say anything.

"That was Ray?" he asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Yeah, yeah it was." She paused, the air around her loaded with tension and anger. "He's coming home early."

"You haven't told him about the divorce yet." It was a fact not a question.

"How could I after Jeff snuck up there to see him?"

Jim didn't argue with her. "Everything will be okay Callie." He began to move towards her again.

"How the hell will everything be okay, Jim? How can you say that? I just found out that my husband, who I don't love, don't trust and don't want in my house, is coming home to my house after I cheated on him while he was in jail! How do I ask for a divorce as he walks in the door? How do I tell him about you? How do I explain this? What will he and Jodie do to me and Jeff?" She was ranting, she knew but it didn't really matter.

He watched her. When she finally looked at him and saw the pained expression on his face, she shut up.

"We'll figure it out," he said slowly. "I mean it Callie." He began to step towards her, holding her eyes. "We _will _figure it out."

Oh she wanted to believe him but it wasn't true. Him being there was proof of that. Just as he touched her arm, she glanced away blinking tears from her eyes.

"You should go," she said quietly, trying to hold the tears back. She didn't move away but he immediately let go of her arm as if he had been stung.

She didn't look at him. "I'll go change… give your shirt back," she muttered as she walked to her bedroom.

"Callie!" he called, snapping out of his trance and walking after her. "What do you mean, I should go? Why would I leave you?"

"My _husband_ is coming home, Jim! You shouldn't be here."

"When does he get here?"

"A couple of days."

"Why would I leave before then?"

"I made a mistake Jim! We never should have slept together, not while I'm still married!"

He stared at her. "What we did was a mistake?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Jim! He's Jeff's father. I shouldn't have cheated on him."

"It's still cheating if you're planning on a divorce?"

"Yes!"

They looked at each other. Confusion was spread over Jim's face.

"When I asked you what you wanted, you kissed me." He looked down, swallowing. "Is that all you wanted, Callie? To have sex with me? Because I thought you wanted something more. I want something more. I want to be with you and Jeff. I thought you cared, Callie?"

The tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn't cry, they just fell. "I do Jim. I just…"

"Just what Callie? Want to lie to Ray? Let him settle back in before you kick him out?"

"No…"

"You need to think this through, Callie. What do you want!"

She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and placing a rough kiss on his lips. "I want you Jim! I want to be with you!"

He didn't respond to her. He untangled her from him. He stepped back as her tear stained eyes stared up at him, so hurt and confused. "I need my shirt back," he said as calmly as possible as he turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"What?"

"You need to make a decision." He turned to face her. "I thought you were stronger than this. I thought that you wanted more than sex. I thought you would want me to be here. Because I care about you, Callie. Damn it, I'm falling way to fast." He turned away again.

"I do want that."

"Yet, every time I ask, you kiss me. You don't talk to me. _Talk_ to me, Callie. And even though you 'want' me, you still haven't said if you're going to ask Ray a divorce once he gets here! So you know what? Call me when you're ready to be with me."

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. She heard his car screech out after a moment.

She was still wearing his shirt.

She took his shirt off, hanging it carefully in the closet, and went to take a shower. She let the water rush over her. She tried to ignore the empty feeling in her stomach.

But she couldn't and she made a decision.

When Ray got home, she answered the door slowly.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hi Ray."

He reached down to hug her but she lowered her head and moved back into the house. He followed her, standing in the middle of the room. She stood in front of the door, fiddling with a string hanging from the hem of her shirt.

He saw it in her. "There's someone else isn't there?" He wasn't angry, just curious.

She raised her head to look at him. "How did you know?"

"I never expected a fabulous welcome but a hug and a kiss would have been normal," he joked for a second. She didn't smile. "Sorry." He coughed a little. "So I guess you probably want a divorce?"

"Yeah."

"Because of this other guy?"

"No, not just because of him. We've been growing apart Ray. You know that. And frankly, I don't really trust you anymore. You lied to me. I was nearly charged because you didn't file taxes for three years. And I've made something of myself while you were gone, something you're not a part of." She moved towards him. "You will always be Jeff's father and for that I love you. I want us to be friends."

"I understand, Callie. All I want to know is if he's a good guy."

"He's great."

"And he's good to Jeff?"

"He's amazing. He loves Jeff. And Jeff loves him."

"Like a father?" Ray asked, looking down.

"No. You will always be his father. Jim's more like a friend."

"Did you sleep with him, Callie? It's okay if you did. I'm not angry."

"Yes, once."

"Only once?"

"I got your call the next morning. I handled it badly." She looked at her feet.

"You better make up with him. I want to meet him."

She looked up at him. "I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Why? I just want to make sure he's good."

"Ray, he's… he's a cop."

"You're dating a cop?"

"Yeah, well actually he's a homicide detective. It just kind of happened. I had such a hard time with it at first. It was really difficult to get over that. But he's much more relaxed than most cops."

"Alright, I guess. I still want to meet him, though."

She nodded slightly, looking at him. "Why are you so cool about this Ray?"

He looked down for a second then back at her. "I called my mom before you and went to her place first. I knew that Jeff was at sleep away camp and I guess I just think of being with her as more of home than being with you now. So yeah, I'm cool with it. I just want to get to see Jeff and be on good terms with you and know you're in good hands."

She felt the tears come up again. "Thank you Ray. That's exactly what I want."

He smiled. "Good. Please don't cry, Callie. Everything's going to be fine."

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to my mom's. I'll see you later and we can sign the papers."

She nodded, leading him to the door. "Thanks again, Ray."

He smiled to her and then went down to the police car that was there. She hadn't even noticed it was there.

"Wait Ray!" he turned to her. "Why is the cop car here?"

"I wrote my mom's address as the one I wanted to be released to. I asked them to wait until I had said hi to her, then bring me here, and take me back. I knew things would never be the same with us, Callie. Goodbye."

He got in the car and she watched it drive away. Then she shut the door and went into the kitchen where her phone was.

She dialed Jim.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"What do you want, Callie?" he said coldly.

"I want you to come over."

"No."

"I did it Jim. And he agreed. I told him everything. We're going to do it in a few days. He's staying with Jodie."

There was silence. "I'm coming."

She waited for his knock on the door. It came sooner then she had thought it would. He must have driven fast.

He was just standing there. He stared down at her.

He reached up and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his hand, never breaking their eye contact.

Gently, he leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"God, I missed you so much. Three days and it feels like a lifetime."

"I know."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I am too."

Silence. Then he whispered.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Callie."

"I think I'm falling for you too, Jim."


End file.
